Traditional guitar picks are one dimensional and limit the user to a single playing surface, or point, which they may utilize when playing the instrument. In other words, the fine point, or edge, of the traditional guitar pick is the only striking surface suitable for playing the instrument. Additionally, because of the flat configuration of traditional guitar picks, playing high tempo songs may be difficult due to the transition from string to string. Moving the fine point or edge of the traditional guitar pick from string to string can be difficult for many users as it requires a great amount of hand speed and coordination. Therefore, there is clearly a need for an invention that improves upon the traditional guitar picks that are used today.